Lance the Family Man
by NotSweetSkills0112943
Summary: Keith and the paladins have one week left on Earth. Keith is curious as to what the ofhers are doing? I suck at summaries.


Hey! This is my first fanfic on here!

Just to let you know, I got a new account. My old one was Smash-something something something, and I'm just letting you know that account is DEAD.

Hope you enjoy!

One would not look at Lance McClain and see him as a family man. Keith knew for a fact that he wouldn't.

He knew his fellow paladins had been anxious to return to Earth, and he knew that Allura could not wait to see where her paladins had grown up.

Keith was walking through the halls of the Garrison, watching the others prepare for next week. Their job here was nearly finished.

He stopped outside of Pidge's room first. He could hear her in there, with her parents and her brother.

Pidge, who had searched relentlessly, going against her mother's wishes and risking imprisonment, just to find the rest of her family. Keith smiled. He could relate. He remembered wishing for years to meet his mother, or at least learn her name. Maybe even find out where she came from, or how his parents had met.

Keith kept going, not wanting to disturb them.

He passed Shiro's room next, where he heard him talking to one of the trainees. Or graduate trainee.

Keith couldn't remember the guy's name, but he decided to keep going before he saw something he wasn't supposed to.

Or something he didn't want to see.

He shivered, walking along the hall. He peeked into the kitchen and saw Hunk preparing dinner with his family. Apparently cooking ran in the family.

Of course, it would. Keith being Keith, he would never say it aloud, but he loved Hunk's cooking. It was almost as if he

knew exactly what Keith liked.

Keith ignored his rumbling stomach as we walked off.

He went to see how Allura's interrogation of the other Alteans was going. It seemed as if she was getting all the information she needed, as she, Coran, and Romelle were all smiling and having a good time with another Altean.

Finally, he went to check on Lance. He still remembered the tears in his eyes as he hugged his unbelievably huge family.

After being introduced to them all, Lance had told them he was from Cuba. Keith could feel everyone else's shock amongst his own. Pidge questioned him until her brain exploded.

When he got to Lance's room, the first thing he noticed was that Lance's door was open.

He peeked his head inside, and he felt a smile break onto his face.

Lance was sitting on the floor with his niece and nephew asleep in his lap. His brothers and sisters were listening to their parents tell them a story. It seemed like an old Cuban tale, and they were telling it in Spanish, so Keith couldn't understand what they were saying.

He took a step back, hoping to go before they noticed him, but there was a squeaky floorboard.

Lance turned his attention to Keith, as did everyone else in the room (except for the children, who were still sound asleep in Lance's lap.)

"Sorry to disturb you, I was just checking on everyone," Keith said, before taking another step back. Suddenly, Lance grabbed his arm.

"It's no problem, man," he said, a knowing grin on his face. Keith looked into his eyes. Lance was being honest.

"Would you like to join us?" Lance's mother asked. Keith prepared to say no thank you, but they were all looking at him expectantly, even Lance.

"All right," he said, albeit a little hesitantly. He walked into the room and joined Lance on the floor.

Thankfully, Lance's mother resumed her story in English, so Keith could understand. She was telling about Lance's father, how he had been a general in the Cuban air force. Keith felt like this explained a lot.

His father bragged about being the best pilot in his class. So had Lance.

His father had flirted with just about every girl he saw. Just like Lance.

He had been rivals with another kid in the Garrison, but they ended up being friends.

Just like Keith and Lance.

Keith felt as though he already knew Lance's father. He pretty much did. Like father, like son, right?

Keith smiles yet again, happy that he finally knew why Lance acted the way he did.

He was a mirror version of his father.


End file.
